


Chessmaster

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Drabble, Mild Gore, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble playing with the idea of a Danganronpa/Eddsworld crossover.</p><p>Sorry for the lack of a drabble last Friday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chessmaster

Vote for the mastermind, or face certain death.   
  
Six votes. At random, due to panic and the prompt being thrust upon them. Sure, all sixteen names were listed, but surely it must be someone alive, right?   
  
Strange how fate works. Just one extra vote, and Jon is chosen. And the results seem to be right. Betrayed accusations and pointed fingers all are thrown mercilessly at the helpless, hopeless man. Tears bloom in his eyes as that damned monochromatic bear jumps up onto the rail of his podium, a pawful of seeds pushed to his lips.    
  
A terrified, horrified shriek rings in the air as he's forced to swallow. Leaves, roots, thorns, and petals burst from his body in a bloody show of green and blue.   
  
As everyone settles in silent, tense horror, their attention is directed to the bear as it resettles on the throne in the room. Eerie, oddly human laughter rises from it as it pounds a balled black paw on the arm, tearing up and howling. "Upupu- aaaahahaha! You bastards really were going, weren't you? It's not poor little Jon!"   
  
"You son of a-- I'll rip your stuffing out!"   
  
"Eduardo, don't pretend you didn't vote for him!"   
  
The green-wearing man lowers his head, shuffling awkwardly in silence. Tom's tense voice breaks the silence. "Then who the hell is it, you sick freak?"   
  
"Oh, you really want to know?"   
  
"Yes! I want to know whose neck I gotta break."   
  
"Tom, violence is not the-"   
  
"Can it, Edd!"   
  
The group of five survivors - Matt, Tom, Edd, Mark, and Eduardo - watch on as a mist envelops the room. Chuckling breaks the silence, the mist beginning to clear. There he is, reclining in the throne with a hand propping up his chin, his carmine pullover covered partially by a militaristic, blue overcoat. An insignia not unlike the red eye of Monokuma sits emblazoned on the breast of the coat.   
  
With a sinister, shit-eating grin on his face, Tord greets the others.   
  
"Hello, old friends."


End file.
